The present invention relates generally to tiltable chairs, and in particular, to a tilt chair supported by a wheel that rolls on the floor as the user tilts in the chair.
Tilt chairs of the type typically used in offices and the like are usually configured with a pedestal or other base that supports a tilt control housing. The tilt control housing, in turn, supports a seat and backrest, which are configured to tilt relative to the tilt housing, which remains stationary relative to the floor. As such, the tilt mechanism is typically confined to a relatively small space within the tilt housing, which can present various design limitations and impose greater load requirements on the components that limit the tilting, such as springs and the like. Moreover, additional components, such as the base and casters, must be provided which can add to the overall cost of the chair. Other tilt chairs, such as residential lounge chairs, also provide a tilting action, but are generally heavy. In addition, such chairs typically require a frame to support the tilting mechanism above the floor.
Often, tilt chairs of the office or residential type have a unitary back that tilts rearwardly. Such chairs typically do not support the shoulders and upper back of the user as they tilt rearwardly.
In addition, tilt chairs typically are not configured with a worksurface that moves with the chair. Accordingly, as a user tilts rearwardly, the worksurface is not maintained at the same angle or distance relative to the user, thereby requiring accommodation by the user to achieve a desired position thereof.